Werewolf Blues
by Lost O'Fallon Girl
Summary: {Team Captain of the Caerphilly Catapults! Round 13 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Challenge: Freestyle—Write whatever you want. Personal Challenge: Continuation of Round 9's Challenge Entry: "It Wasn't Supposed to Happen This Way."}


**Disclaimer:** I do not own that which belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Werewolf Blues

By: Wanda

* * *

{Team Captain of the Caerphilly Catapults! Round 13 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Challenge: Freestyle—Write whatever you want. Personal Challenge: Continuation of Round 9's Challenge Entry: "It Wasn't Supposed to Happen This Way."}

* * *

**Goblet of Fire**

* * *

"Hermione," Harry knocked on her door, "It's time for dinner."

"Leave me alone, Harry." Hermione said through the door of her newly acquired dorm room in the dungeons away from the rest of student body. "I'm tired of being stared at by our fellow classmates. I'm tired of all their hushed whispers about my being turned into a werewolf. I'm simply too tired for any of this Harry. Just go away, I'm going to bed."

Harry sighed as he leaned against the door. "It's all my fault you're like this—I'm sorry…"

Hermione burst open her door, and dragged him inside her room. "Don't you go blaming yourself Harry James Potter! It was no one's fault. It was a terrible accident."

"I wish it was me, and not you!" Harry said as he hugged Hermione close to him. "I really wish he had bitten me, Hermione."

Hermione sighed, as she patted Harry's back. "Trust me, Harry. I had a hard time explaining this to my parents…could you imagine how your Aunt and Uncle would have reacted? They would have loaded up with Silver Bullets and killed you the moment you turned…they would have enjoyed that. I'm grateful it was me…and not you, you have gone through a lot of torment as it is…"

Harry smiled shook his head, "I know you're right, Hermione. But thinking about the Dursley's geared up in hunting gear chasing a werewolf version of me—well, I just have to laugh. It would be the first time the family got together and had a family outing."

Hermione gently slapped Harry on the back of the head, "Are you mad? I don't want to think of them trying to hurt you more than they already have!"

Harry laughed at her comment, "I write about my death all the time, this thought wouldn't be any different."

Hermione swung her arm again and Harry ducked this time, as he laughed. "It's true, I help Ron plot my death several days a week for Divination."

"Why are you even in that class, if you think it's a joke?" Hermione asked him as she scrunched her face.

"The same reason why you are in Arithmancy," Harry said as he smiled.

"I actually have faith in Arithmancy!" Hermione growled.

Harry sighed as he wrapped his arm around Hermione. "So what do you think of Durmstrang Students? I saw that Krum bloke following you in the library the other day."

"He's only fascinated with me because I'm the only one that doesn't pay attention to him, did you also see all those floozy fan girls trailing behind him? I've had to yell at them several times, while I was studying, and got myself kicked out of the library yesterday because of it."

"What do you think of this Triwizard Tournament? I am grateful there is an age-line. I could see Ronald trying to enter…just so he could get a spot of glory."

"You and me both, I'm glad McGonagall took my advic—e" Hermione clamped her hands over her mouth. "Please don't say anything to Ron."

Harry shook his head, "You never cease to amaze me. Why did you advise the age-line?"

"Thankfully, Headmaster Dumbledore set the spell himself," Hermione stated smiling. "Not even the Weasley Twins can fool him."

"So will you come to dinner with me, Hermione?" Harry asked, softly as he placed his hand in hers.

"I don't think I should go down there—it's so strange when Johnson spectates me as I eat. Plus it's odd when people stare at me when I eat meat, I was the class vegetarian—now look at me."

"You can't hide in your room forever, Hermione." Harry pulled her as he led her out of her dorm room. "It will be ok, besides, the Weasley Twins promised to help."

"Don't you recall, how well they helped you when everyone thought you were the Heir of Slytherin." Hermione tried to pull her arm out of Harry's but he continued to pull her up the dungeon steps.

"They won't be like that…please trust me." Harry said softly as they walked up the stairs, as they left the dungeons behind. "How do you like living in the Dungeons?"

"Well the girls in Gryffindor tower were terrified to sleep anywhere near me, so Professor Snape devised my own room down here, so I could be close to the potion's labs and device my own Wolfsbane, did I mention he visited me all summer, with the potion and allowed me to stay in the woods near my house when I turned during the full moon?"

"I bet that was weird, having Snape come visit you once a month…" Harry commented as they walked towards the Great Hall. "They are announcing the participants today, this should prove interesting. I wonder who the Goblet will choose."

"I believe Mr. Cedrick Diggory from Hufflepuff will be chosen from Hogwarts, it's very likely Krum was the only one who placed his name in the Goblet of Fire from Durmstrang and I'm not familiar with the Beauxbatons students, but I'm sure only a few of them were brave enough to place their name in the Goblet." Hermione stated as Harry led them to Gryffindor's Table and sat across from Ron.

"Oi! Hermione, where have you been?" Ron asked as he was chewing on his turkey leg.

"Ron, please don't try to speak when you're eating, it still gives me indigestion." Hermione turned away, as a plate of extremely rare meat appeared on her plate, sliced very thinly and covered in moist red blood.

Dumbledore stood up, when dinner was finished and brought the cup to the center of the room. The cup burst with fire announcing the First Participant. "Hogwarts Student is Cedric Diggory." All of Hogwarts cheered, as Cedric went up to the podium and in the back room where the Champions were to gather. "Next—From Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." Durmstrang students cheered for their prized seeker as he made his way to the back, where the Champions were gathering. "Last up—From Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour! All Champions will be gathering in the Trophy room, everyone else is to return to their—D" Dumbledore suddenly stopped when the Goblet of Fire spit out another name, he looked down enraged as he read the name "Harry Potter! Harry Potter…."

"Go Harry—Go!" Hermione said as she shoved him out of his seat and watched as Harry ran towards the back entrance to the Trophy Room. "How could this happen? I made sure…who could have done this?"

"How could he betray me like this?" Ron's face was red as his jealousy as he tore out of the room, running towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Ron!" Hermione ran after him as he left the Great Hall.

"Where do you think you are going Miss Granger?" Snape snapped as he grasped onto her shoulder and pulled her towards the dungeons.

"Ron—he's upset…." Hermione began, but Snape simply shook his head.

"We have a potion to make, or have you forgotten. We have only a short window to experiment with Wolfsbane and see if we can discover a cure…or have you forgotten?" Snape drawled as he walked behind her, leading her into his private potion's lab.

"No sir, it's just—Ron he needs to be told…" Hermione tried to explain, but her words were unheard.

"I don't give a damn about Weasley. Now, enough of this shenanigans and let's be off. We have to collect ingredients for the Wolfsbane." Snape stated as he handed her a thick wool cloak, and pointed in the direction of his secret exit. "Come on…we haven't all night to do this—it's only a short time window."

"Shouldn't you be with the Champions?" Hermione asked wirily.

"Don't worry about that, I believe Professor Moody will straighten them out with Potter's circumstances. Someone else must have placed his name in the Goblet on his behalf, I only wonder who."

"Someone who wants him dead…" Hermione stated softly, as she followed Snape into the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh? Why do you think that, Miss Granger?"

"Because I was the one who convinced Professor Dumbledore to place an age-limitation to begin with—I mean, you didn't hear that from me." Hermione bit her lower lip.

Snape released a rough laugh, as he shook his head. "Only you would think of something like that to protect your friends from moral danger. Too bad someone had it in for Potter, the plot thickens."

"Do you think it was Vold—e"

"Don't speak his name!" Snape said as he gripped his forearm. "Never speak his name—not around me, or anyone else who bears a Dark Mark…he will know the moment someone has said it."

"I thought he was gone…" Hermione stated softly, as she followed behind him.

"He's returning…I can feel it." Snape said grimly as he suddenly halted. "Don't speak of this with anyone. We are here for ingredients, so go find them. I'll wait here…if you need assistance, throw red sparks into the air."

"Yes, sir." Hermione sighed as she walked passed him and went deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione never tossed sparks into the air, and returned to Snape's side with ingredients in hand an hour and a half later. They walked back silently and Snape sent Hermione to her dorm before he started the base for the experimental Wolfsbane, along with a normal batch in case their experiment ended badly.

Hermione sighed as she laid down in her bed, and went straight to sleep. Hoping, the next few weeks would create some kind of normalcy.

The rest of the year turned out as it was supposed to, Harry being trained by Hermione to perform Accio, Cedric helping Harry discover the secret of the Egg, and Dobby giving Harry the Gillyweed stolen from Professor Snape's Stores.

Hermione was accused of stealing Gillyweed from Snape's stores and thus lead to Hermione creating her own Wolfsbane without Snape's help for the first time, which thankfully was successful. Their experimental potion was also successful, but only prevented her from fully transforming. Hermione blamed Snape for their experiment going wrong because he wasn't present and watching her to make sure she followed their Arithmancy calculated steps. Hermione had a laugh when she tried it, because Snape had forgotten it was a full moon, and didn't lock her in her rooms. She managed to walk straight into the potions labs and sit on his desk, and when he came in to yell at her. Snape was shocked to see a partially transformed werewolf sitting on his desk and was about to run off, before she spoke. "Professor Snape, can we continue with our experiments and stop the shenanigans please. I didn't steal the Gillyweed, Dobby the House Elf borrowed it, and he left you a few coins on your desk to pay you back for it."

"You can talk…you are fully of mind…but, we missed something in our calculations…didn't we?" Snape was trying hard not to run, as his heart was racing.

"I think we need to figure out what we missed, or perhaps we should try the same experiment since you didn't witness the steps I took when I attempted to brew our experiment." Hermione stated calmy. "I still scare you…maybe I should leave—until tomorrow."

"I want you to write everything down, all your symptoms, and side-effects, everything. Write everything you remember from your first transformation and this one."

"I've already written down my first transformation, the day after, I was in bed all day…" Hermione began before she left the room and walked into her own room. Luckily, her room was linked to his potion's lab, otherwise she could have scared his precious Slytherins.

Unfortunately, the year ended with Cedric being killed by Wormtail, and Voldemort rising again with Harry's blood coursing through his new vessel's veins.

* * *

**Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Hermione remained a partially transformed werewolf all summer long, because Snape and her experiments had been halted due to Voldemort's rise to power and Snape being forced back into his service as a spy for Dumbledore. Their experimental potion continued to work, although her parents forced her to stay in her room during the night of the full moon. Luckily her partial transformation only made her slightly tired the next day, and not as completely exhausting as a full transformation.

Harry was arrested for performing under-aged magic to save his Muggle-cousin, although Dumbledore intervened during his trail and pardoned him for the circumstances of saving his Muggle-cousin's life.

The year played out, with the Troublesome Umbridge taking over the school. However, as Hermione now lived in the dungeons she was able to communicate with Professor Snape easily, and told Snape of the circumstances of Snuffles being taken by He Who Must Not be Named, and their adventure to the Ministry was halted. Although, Hermione did send Umbridge to the Centaurs, and they kept her for a period of time before releasing her. The school year ended, after a few failed experiments to correct what was wrong with their partially transformation potion and she nearly turned Professor Snape into their new version of Werewolf—that only partially transforms, as one of the potions brought out her wolf instead of preventing it from coming out at all.

* * *

**Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Snape and Hermione's experiments halted for the time being, as Professor Slughorn took over the Potion's lab, and everything that occurred that year happened again. Ending with Snape killing Dumbledore and losing his companionship with Hermione for his betrayal.

* * *

**Deathly Hollows**

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron embarked on an adventure. Luckily, during the times of the full moon she had her potion that only allowed her to partially transform. During those nights, she was the one to stand on guard, as they boys would allow her to sleep during the day, after her transformation. Their adventure pretty much ended the same way, with a small exception. Instead of being cut by Bellatrix Lestrange, she partially transformed at will when the blade touched her skin and she bit Bellatrix. Dobby had swooped in to save the day and popped everyone to Shell Cottage, luckily with Bellatrix injured she couldn't toss the blade properly and missed them completely.

"We have to get into the Lestrange vault, Harry." Hermione stated as they were greeted by Fleur and Charlie Weasley.

"What's so important about her vault?" Harry asked as they sat down at the table.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I am grateful you're a werewolf," Ron stated softly as he sat next to Hermione at the kitchen table. "I couldn't stand your screaming any longer—when Dobby arrived we tried to get him to save you first…but when we arrived…we saw you gnawing on Bellatrix's arm…and everyone just staring at you in shock. Greyback was enthralled…and the others were terrified. It was a sight to see, I'm just glad you are on our side."

Hermione grimaced, as she licked her teeth. "Don't remind me…I'm so disgusted with myself, but when I saw her with that knife—I went ballistic."

"Brilliant but scary," Harry responded mimicking Ron's child-like awe when they first became friends.

Hermione slapped Harry on the back of the head gently, "Oh hush!"

"Wasn't Remus supposed to be released from Azkaban this year?" Hermione suddenly asked, as she looked to Charlie.

"He's out, he's here actually—let me go get him," Charlie said somberly as he left his wife with the children, and went to the guestroom. "Hey Remus, I have a few guests that would like to see you."

"Oh?" Remus replied as he followed Charlie into the kitchen. "Hermione—I'm so sorry…I never got to apologize properly…and my letters were never delivered."

Hermione shook her head as she stood up and ran to Remus, engulfing him in her arms. "I'm so glad you're here."

"It's nothing more than what I deserved." Remus patted her back. "You're a lot more muscular than I remembered."

"I wasn't a werewolf the last time you saw me, Remus." Hermione sighed, as she saw him retreating. "Don't get me wrong…I'm grateful. I had more opportunities to save lives this way. Don't get me wrong, I want to be human again. However, I have made improvements to the Wolfsbane, and now I only partially transform. If you would like some, I have a few extra doses you can have, but I suggest a secluded place in case it has the adverse effects."

Remus smiled, "If anyone could come up with a cure, it would be you…" Remus stated softly, as he closely examined her. "You transformed lately, but it's not even close to a full moon."

"I might have partially transformed when I saved myself from Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione blushed.

The rest of the year was pretty much the same, with a few exceptions. Remus was able to take advantage of the experimental potion, Hermione and Professor Snape devised. Tonks had caught up with Remus and they eloped shortly after his release from Azkaban. Hermione, Harry and Ron managed to find and destroy 6 of the seven Hocruxes and Neville destroyed the Snake when the sword of Gryffindor appeared from the Sorting Hat.

Voldemort was defeated, and several lives were taken during the battle Hogwarts. Luckily, Bellatrix was not a participant of the battle and a few lives had been saved. Both Weasley Twins survived, and miraculously Remus and Tonks had managed to fight to near death and when Tonks lost her wand, Remus partially transformed into a werewolf and attacked those who tried to hurt her.

Hermione had found Snape in time to give him a bit of Dittany to close his neck wound, and promptly took him to Madame Pomfrey who aided in his recovery. Ron, had saved Lavender from Greyback, and they celebrated by rekindling their relationship.

Hermione became Snape's apprentice when he recovered, and they researched and conducted experiments on werewolves in search of the cure for lycanthropy. Remus, and several of his werewolf friends participated in their experiments. After ten years of searching for the cure, it was discovered in the blood of Hermione's child, which she had with her husband: Headmaster Snape.

* * *

** Author's Note:** I hope you like the answers I provide. Sorry it was cut short, as I have a word limit. Although, it is a little over that. Please leave a Review in the little box! Thank you!

Lost O'Fallon Girl.


End file.
